The Stealing Phantom
by fanfictionfun
Summary: Once a normal twelve year old girl this girls dark spririt engulfed her. A phantom with a dark past and even darker future the girl kept looking until she found the one group of people who could deprive her of her evil ways. Rated T for violence.
1. The Legend of the Phantom

**The Stealing Phantom; By Fanfictionfun**

Chapter One: The Legend

They referred to her as the stealing phantom, a ghost of the devil himself. She would wander recklessly and aimlessly doing random acts of wrong. The myth of the young spirit survived for generations and is still told now. Kids would stiffen at the mentioning of her name, and they'd shiver in the nightly wind wide-eyed and pale-skinned. Of course the adults said it was just a childish story. But it was much more than that.

She could appear in human form or in her natural dark spirit self. She stole souls and lives, and she manipulated minds. She could remove a benders power with the snap of her fingers and she could call upon her minions to do her dirty work. Her appearance as a human was beyond paranormal. She had eerie crystal blue eyes, though beautiful, dangerous. One stern glance from her eyes could slice through a person. Literally, if she wanted it too. She had pale skin and gave the world a serious yet sad lip. She never smiled. Her jet black hair took others by surprise, because of her crystal eyes. She was skinny but was average in height. But was most scary was her odd shaped mark right next to her right eye. It was positioned sideways coming back behind her cheek. It almost appeared to be an abstract L. Still, her spirit form was much scarier. She appeared as a sad young girl, with gray shadows following her everywhere. Her eyes were droopy but they glared an evil crimson red. Her mouth produced a scary shrilling piercing sound that could paralyze anyone close enough. She was deprived of her family, her home; the Earth Kingdom, and her hope. Her love was cut off, and she turned into the ugly thing that wreaks havoc and chaos before you today.

They say she is a stealing phantom, a ghost of the devil himself. But the truth is she is just a young girl, looking for something. This is the story of the stealing phantom, a 12 year old girl named Jana.

--------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

- The thing about the shrieking paralyzing sound was not made up by me. I got that off The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (re-deeds).

- Please forgive me for always deleting and starting my stories over. Honestly, it's only because I judge myself to hard and am always telling myself how the story is so horrible. I realize now that that's wrong, especially when others are trying to enjoy it. But don't worry I've figured this whole story out and it won't happen again.

_Sincerely, Angelica aka Fanfictionfun _


	2. Incident at Sunset

**The Stealing Phantom; By Fanfictionfun **

Important: The following chapter is a little violent at the end, so if you don't think you'll be able to handle it don't go on. Its rating is T for that exact reason; violence. And no, I'm not crazy…just imaginative.

Chapter Two: The Incident at Sunset

It was a bright sunny day in the trading town of Kenosha. Located off the coast of the Earth Kingdom, Kenosha was a beautiful city with many sights to see and things to do. Yet Jana despised its cheery mood, and cursed its kindly people. _Are the people ever mad, depressed, or even bored? _Personally Jana couldn't stand good things let alone love. But she had to control her dark thoughts so she wouldn't have an evil phantom come tumbling out, in which she had almost no control…except for her evil side. Silently the girl walked out from the alley where she had slept and walked onto the busy streets. Carts were everywhere, the noise was unbelievably loud, and the smell of freshly sliced fruits and hot steaming bread was an unpleasant addition. _This town is way to happy for me. I have to leave soon. _Deciding upon leaving at the crack of evening, the girl wished for night to come quickly. While keeping occupied Jana decided to stir up trouble. While she couldn't become a completely evil phantom she could do some light yet enjoyable damage. Smugly the young girl made her way innocently down the walkway and looked for her first victim. _There. _Jana spotted an old lady selling apples at a cart. Jana went over to the cart and snuck up behind the woman. Placing her hand on the female Jana's eyes turned a completely cold and harsh black. Shadows leaked from her eyes and Jana laughed pleasurably as the woman screamed with pain. _Ok so she'll feel like she's being stabbed with fire…a slight side effect for mind control. Why not enjoy it?_ People from all around stared wondering what was wrong, but couldn't tell because the shadows sealed the girl from sight.As Jana laughed from the woman's pain and the peoples' confusion she began to feel her horrible evil self take over. _No. I can't turn into her. Not again. _Jana stopped her acts and slid away as an intangible and unseen figure. Back in an alley Jana watched as the lady became of herself and all returned to normal. That was enough havoc for now. It was barely noon and she had six hours to go. Jana figured she'd better eat so she went invisible in the shadows and stole some fruit and beef. It was delicious, to her dismay. After her eats the young girl started to drift into a sleep. _Might as well, with six hours to go…_

Jana awoke to the sense of dusk. She loved the night, and not just because she was a crazed evil being. Figuring she'd better go look for her ride out of the town the girl headed for the trader's part of town, where the horses rode into the forest and the boats sailed the ocean blue. Once there Jana wondered waiting for the right opportunity. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention and she ran into some guys. "Watch it, dinger!" the big one responded. "Huh?" "Yeah that's right! If you want to take something up Cran from the Fire Nation then go ahead!" Jana watched as the boy known as Cran boasted and his friends rooted him own. And he did. He continued to tease and aggravate Jana more and more, getting prouder and tougher as his friends praised his brilliant words. Finally Jana was pushed over the edge. She began to feel a darkness coming over her. "Don't make me…uh..oh..uh…" "Don't make you what? Start crying? Look at her guys; she's getting hurt just looking at us. Lucky for her or we'd have to beat her up!" Suddenly Jana turned into her demon-phantom like form. Her shadows widen and her anger grew, as the boys continued laughing. But the boy's fuss of laughter became snickering and then finally became fear. The shadow started with the boy named Cran. It laughed wickedly as it stripped the boy of his hair. It loved his pain. Then it tossed the boy into the air and engulfed it in a shadow. He yelped the worst sounds as the darkness sent a fiery pain through his veins. Then the shadow fetched a knife from a nearby fisherman. It took the knife and drived it through the boy, right into his heart. Then the shadow removed the knife and undid its actions. Then to the watching crowd's dismay it redid the same process, so the boy would feel the agonizing pain more than once, this time pulling the knife all the way through his longs. Then it undid and redid the horrible stabbing into his eyes for the third and final time. The blood gushed out and covered the boy with it. His screams were muffled by the thick blood's clotting. Finally after the screams died down the spirit disintegrated the body to nothing but dust. But it didn't stop there. As Cran's soul headed to his destiny, (heaven or hell) the spirit latched onto its soul and used its sick powers to slice through the soul. Not only was the human body gone, but his soul was gone. It, he, was no longer in existence. People screamed and ran in horror as the spirit floated away into the evening, laughing harshly.

The next day Jana awoke to find herself on a deserted island. Her head hurt as she tried to remember what had happened. Then, it all came flooding back to her. Her evil self had taken over and had stripped Cran of his life on earth, and his life afterwards. Jana stared in horror at her own hands. These hands had killed. Although her powers were evil they were never this bad. She had removed a life from the earth. Jana was very scared of what her evil side would do next. The girl of all darkness was so dark that she feared her own self. And as sad as it is she did. Jana was terrified.

-------------------------------

Author's Notes:

I know that killing was a little harsh, but trust me I know what I'm doing. This will make the ending all the better. Also I'm changing the rating to T for violence.

- Dinger is a made up word, I used as an old time parallel universe dofus…ore something like that. Clever huh?

Please leave reviews, and I will update either tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading!

_Sincerely, Angelica aka Fanfictionfun _


	3. Bravery Becons

**The Stealing Phantom; By Fanfictionfun **

Thanks for the Reviews! 

Chapter Three: Bravery Beckons

Jana knew she had committed a crime. At that moment her desire to be evil was depleted. _At least they didn't recognize me. Where am I anyways? _Surveying the land, the girl figured she'd better move on, and leave her painful memories behind. Starting to walk north, away from the Earth Kingdom, Jana stopped. A scream surfaced from the heart of the woods. Instantly her instinct kicked in. _Somebody's in trouble……interesting. _Although her instincts were more evil than good they were instincts nonetheless, and couldn't be ignored. Heading in the direction of the sound Jana came to a huge tree in the center of the forest. Nearby she spotted some Yun Yan Archers from atop close trees. They seemed to be aiming at someone… _There! High in the tree! _Two small boys no older than ten were perched on top of a branch, high above the rest, dodging arrows. _They just had to go and choose the highest tree in the forest. _Turning her attention back to the archers Jana yelled up to them. "Why are you shooting at them?" The Yun Yan ignored the girl and kept shooting as the screams of the children grew. Feeling strange, Jana's powers began to leak out. But this time was different. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her powers were urging her to do…good? With the shadows grasping her, Jana floated up to one of the archers. She lunged at him and flew into his minds. The man leaked the information. _These guys are on private construction property, and they were vandalizing the process of the builders'. By the King's commandment we were sent to stop their actions. _Jana began to exit but left the man this message. _ Stop them, not kill them! _Fleeing the man's mind the 'phantom' flew into the one of the boys' mind. _Stop, please stop! We were just trying to stop you from developing our home. We lived on this island before the construction started, and the King should consider us and the rest of our village's people before putting us out. _That was all Jana needed to know. Though it was against her nature something made her want to stop them from being put out of their home. Maybe it was because Jana knew what it was like to be thrown out of your house. It was miserable. Nowhere to go, no place to call home. Seizing the arrows and bows within her shadows Jana disintegrated them. She spoke to the Yun Yan through there minds, and told them the real story. They agreed to protest to the king. Finally Jana commanded the shadows to destroy the construction site, and sent the boats back up the river. When she was done Jana's strange spirit inhabitant drained her of her energy. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the young boys thanking her and heading home.

---

"What was all that noise?" "I don't know," an Air Nomad replied to the young water peasant. "But I think we should go check it out. Appa, Yip Yip!" Aang, the avatar, and his friends Sokka, the warrior, and Katara the waterbender headed down into an Island's woods where the sound of screams had emerged.

---

The bison gently landed next to a fainted girl. Hopping off the bison the three examined the young girl. "I think she's dead." Sokka stated plainly. "Don't be to sure Sokka, she still has a pulse." Katara gave her brother a look and turned back to the young girl. "Katara, maybe you and I can heal her with waterbending." "Good idea." Cautiously the two started to draw water from Katara's skin. They encircled the water around her lifting her up off the ground. When standing Katara touched her heart. The girl's eyes popped open, and she looked frightened. Taken aback she stumbled, but Aang caught her. Looking up into the young nomads eyes Jana knew that fate was on her side. Something about this boy was different. Something…

--------------------------------------

**Author's… Commentary: **

- Sorry if it's too short but I'll have a longer chapter later.

- Do you think the chapter title works?

- Just so you know this is going somewhere. Lol.

Ok so what do you think about the meeting of the gang and Jana? Could it be any better? Rate and Review please.

_Sincerely, Angelica aka Fanfictionfun _


End file.
